Rutina
by chipikroou
Summary: Yo soy absurda y la vida es absurda y su rutina lo es por igual… ¿por qué vivir día con día lo mismo si no lo vas a disfrutar? ¿Qué es eso que podrías disfrutar? Me gustan las flores, oh, como amo las flores. Podría disfrutar de las flores… ¿podría? No creo poder jamás.


**Rutina**

**.**

_Compré un té esta mañana, era de frambuesa._

El día es nublado, siempre es así cuando el invierno se acerca. _Odio la lluvia, odio el frío._ La monotonía de la rutina matutina solo trae más ganas de volver a la cama y hacer que el día tarde en empezar. Ya no hace calor, empieza el frío… siempre es así cuando el invierno se acerca: mañanas frías, nubes grises y las risas de los niños tiñendo de un poco de colores las cosas y las personas, restándole melancolía a los días. Esta es la rutina matutina, levantarte, arreglarte y salir a trabajar. Debes enfrentar a la vida, es parte de la rutina matutina, debes salir y enfrentarte a las repercusiones del día anterior.

¿Qué más da arrastrar los pies al caminar?

El mismo camino, las mismas personas, el mismo ritmo al andar, las mismas caras, el mismo jodido pan de arroz, la misma meta. No hay diferencia entre lunes, martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes y sábado; es levantarte, arreglarte, enfrentar la vida, luchar contra tus ganas de quedarte en cama y empezar más tarde o no hacerlo. Es llegar, botar tu bolso en el mismo cubículo de siempre, ver los pendientes y comenzar a trabajar… no hay prisa por hacer eso, nunca la hay, antes la hubo pero ya no. Esos días se acabaron. Y suspiras y te mentalizas para soportar a tu jefe y a las personas con las que debes lidiar y a tus compañeros de trabajo y a tus amigos que te llamaran para invitarte a cenar, pero tú no tienes ganas de salir y les dices que irás, aunque a final de cuentas no lo hagas. Es una mentira, tras otra mentira… es un cuento de nunca acabar.

Y te dicen que has cambiado y les respondes que así es crecer. He madurado, ¿les pesa tanto? Creí que odiaban a la chiquilla inmadura que solía ser. No los comprendo y nunca lo haré, aunque tenga la capacidad de hacerlo, porque no quiero comprenderlos, porque no hay ganas, por el momento, quizá nunca las habrá.

_Compré un té de frambuesa, antes de llegar a trabajar._

Día con día es lo mismo, continuar con la estúpida rutina. Estúpida rutina matutina y vespertina. Es salir de casa, enfrentar a la vida, ganarte unas monedas para tener un poco de pan que llevarte a la ropa y algún trapo confeccionado que usar. Vivir para trabajar para poder vivir. Absurdo, ¿no? Es como mirar al pasado y ver al muchacho que te gustaba y volver a escuchar tus chillidos de emoción, porque él te ha mirado y es lo mejor que te puede pasar en el mundo y esos denigrantes chillidos te nublan el entendimiento _"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!" _Que raro suena luego de decirlo varias veces… _Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun_.

Es raro porque era Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun…

Es raro porque era amor…

Es raro porque jamás volvió.

Y ¿Qué es el amor? El amor es una cosa rara, es absurdo, tanto como lo es la vida… tan absurdo como como Kiba con veinte años de edad corriendo tras Akamaru, Kiba de veinte años de edad montando a Akamaru, Kiba de veinte años de edad siendo perseguido por Akamaru, riendo como un chiquillo, riendo como si fuera feliz y aullando y carcajeando y disfrutando y su eterno yahoo… y es que Kiba tiene veinte años y es absurdo que actúe así. Porque tiene veinte años, no debería actuar así. El amor es tan absurdo como Kiba de veinte años, siendo golpeado en la cabeza por Tsume, su mamá… el amor es tan absurdo como Tsume pidiéndole a Kiba que se intente controlar.

Los hombres son unos inmaduros y unos mentirosos.

Dicen que volverán, pero ¿realmente lo harán? En cambio tú esperas y sonríes y tienes la certeza de que lo hará, porque lo ha prometido y te ama tanto que de alejarse no es capaz. Tú confías y tú crees y tú tienes la seguridad y es absurdo. Yo soy absurda y la vida es absurda y su rutina lo es por igual… ¿por qué vivir día con día lo mismo si no lo vas a disfrutar? ¿Qué es eso que podrías disfrutar? Me gustan las flores, oh, como amo las flores. Podría disfrutar de las flores… ¿podría? No creo poder jamás.

La floristería está cerrada.

La floristería jamás abrirá.

La floristería no existe más.

_Compre un té de frambuesa, para el día empezar._

El día es vivir y sonreír y conversar y trabajar. Un día es todo eso, es todo eso y más. El día es esforzarte, el día es mentir, el día es todo eso, que te enseñaron de niño, que no debías hacer. El día es una mierda y el día es absurdo y es una rutina, porque la vida lo es. Y la rutina es levantarte, volver a empezar, pero continuar. ¿Lo notas? El pasado en el pasado está es una mentira, porque el día anterior dejaste algo inconcluso y al siguiente día lo debes de terminar… entonces el pasado no queda en el pasado, el pasado lo arrastras al presente y todo pierde sentido. Nada tiene sentido.

Nada tuvo sentido realmente, ¿entonces qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

Es como ser niño de nuevo y no saber qué está pasando y no entender lo que está pasando y preguntar y preguntar y no entender por más que la respuesta te den.

No entiendo.

Nunca voy a entender.

La rutina dura veinticuatro horas, un día, una semana, un mes, un año, un lustro, una década… la rutina dura una vida entera. No importa que te levantes más tarde, para correr y hacer todo aceleradamente, seguirás haciendo lo mismo que todos los días. No importa irte de viaje, porque trabajas y tienes vacaciones y siempre saldrás de viaje y es parte de la rutina escapar… pero no escapas realmente porque siempre vuelves al mismo lugar, a las mismas obligaciones a la misma rutina.

_Compré un té de frambuesa, ya terminó de enfriar._

La rutina es salir del trabajo y volver a casa… la rutina es llegar a casa cena y cenar y quizá ver un poco de televisión. La rutina es acostarse y dormir y volver a empezar. La rutina es nunca acabar. La rutina es dolor, pero no es caminar hacia un lugar al que nunca vas y contener tu aliento, mientras sostienes entre tus manos el té de frambuesa… _compré un té de frambuesa, te lo quiero regalar…_ la rutina se termina cuando tú decides, pero es una perra resbalosa y pegajosa que busca maneras de trepar por tu cuerpo y hacerse presente en algún gesto, a pesar de no estar haciendo lo que acostumbras. La rutina nocturna es llorar y llorar hasta sentir que mis ojos se van a secar. La rutina no es caer de rodillas sobre el césped, la rutina es llorar en mi cama y esperar a no poder más.

– Es para ti…

La rutina es llorar y llorar, no importa el lugar, no importa si lo haces donde nadie podrá verte. La rutina es llorar y la rutina no te dejará escapar. La rutina es añorar y extrañar, es gritar y temblar, es desear poder volver el tiempo atrás y conformarte con los recuerdos y fotografías y las anécdotas y las risas. La rutina es recordar, para no olvidar.

_Compre un té de frambuesa… era el favorito de papá._

* * *

La gente hace cosas raras cuando está sufriendo el dolor de haber perdido a alguien. Si se quedaron pensando algo como: What the fuck? Los comprendo.

**Chipikroou**

_Domingo, 11 de Mayo de 2014_


End file.
